A Lover, Not A Fighter
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por FanboyPhaedrus Resumen: Con el Señor Oscuro derrotado, el mundo mágico puede empezar a juntar sus pedazos y las personas pueden comenzar a reconstruir sus vidas. Claro, algunas vidas van a necesitar más que otras.


**A Lover, Not A Fighter**

Enlace fic original:archiveforourown /works/6886534

Por **FanboyPhaedrus**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Draco Malfoy

Resumen: Con el Señor Oscuro derrotado, el mundo mágico puede empezar a juntar sus pedazos y las personas pueden comenzar a reconstruir sus vidas. Claro, algunas vidas van a necesitar más que otras.  
Cuando un prisionero inusual es descubierto, el Ministerio sufre un revuelo tan sólo por cómo lidiar con él. Incluso el mismísimo ministro lucha por descubrir la mejor manera de ayudar a este atractivo cautivo y reparar los males que se le han causado.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a FanboyPhaedrus, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era el verano de 1997. La batalla de Hogwarts había terminado. De alguna manera, con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, el gran Harry Potter y sus leales amigos habían logrado lo imposible. Habían encontrado y destruido todos los Horrocruxes y vencido al Señor Oscuro. El mundo mágico tenía con Harry una enorme deuda de gratitud, y por lo tanto sólo era lo justo que los trabajadores del Ministerio, los Aurores, hicieran el trabajo subsiguiente a la batalla.

La limpieza. El encarcelar a los mortífagos que habían escapado. Ellos tenían que ser atrapados y puestos bajo control para prevenir cualquier levantamiento o ataques por venganza. No había un temor real en esto, ya se había lidiado con los peores. Bellatrix se había lanzado al gran lago y se había dejado ahogar en el momento en que vio que el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Greyback había sido asesinado en batalla. Muchos de los otros jugadores principales habían sido rápidos en alegar que habían estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ justo en el momento en que vieron a su líder caer. Sin embargo, no estaba de más estar seguros. Júntenlos a todos, enjuícienlos y arrojen a Azkaban a los culpables. No que sus vidas fueran a ser mejores si salían libres de Azkaban, por supuesto. Ellos serían parias. Rechazados de la sociedad. Ellos eran los cobardes que no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. Ese sería el nuevo sistema de clases en el mundo mágico. Aquellos que le habían sido leales a Harry Potter y aquellos que no.

La "limpieza" comenzó de inmediato. Fue bastante simplista. Varios equipos de Aurores fueron desplegados hacia los escondites clave del Señor Oscuro. Sus seguidores, derrotados, fueron lo suficientemente listos para identificar las ubicaciones en un débil intento por ganar favor. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Caraban Sadler tomaron Little Hangleton para llevar a cabo el registro de La Casa Riddle.

Aprendieron a tres, escondidos en el sótano. De rango bajo, de tipo servil, era poco probable que el Señor Oscuro tan siquiera hubiera conocido el nombre de alguno de ellos. Sin duda estaban escondiéndose ahí hasta que pudieran conseguir un pasaje a Europa o arrastrarse de regreso a la clandestinidad.

—Creo que ya son todos —espetó Sadler, mientras arrastraba al último sospechoso llorón del sótano, apuntó su varita hacia aquellos tres, manteniéndolos sin percances en una esquina.

—Ojo Loco está revisando escaleras arriba —respondió Tonks, añadiendo su varita a la vigilancia de los mortífagos. Difícilmente era necesario, ellos ya estaban amarrados con cuerdas mágicas.

—¿Está Remus con él? —preguntó Sadler.

Tonks asintió.

Lupin y Moody llegaron a la parte superior de la imponente escalera. La casa era oscura, polvorienta y cubierta de telarañas. Para el ojo poco entrenado, habría lucido deshabitada, pero para aquellos con el conocimiento había pistas. Había caminos en el polvo y lugares pulidos en el enmaderado donde las personas pasaban regularmente. Había rastros de magia, los cuales el ojo experimentado podía detectar. Había ecos de hechizos, al igual que señales físicas de estar habitada, como migajas de comida no echada a perder sobre el suelo. El lugar había sido usado. Recientemente. Era probable que hubiese más personas escondiéndose ahí. En algún lugar.

—Vamos a dividirnos —susurró Moody—. Si hay alguien aquí, están escondiéndose. Están asustados. Tenemos la ventaja. No hay nada que temer.

 _Es fácil para él decirlo. Incluso para un hombre lobo, esto da miedo_ , pensó Remus. La casa era vieja, siniestra. Cosas malas habían pasado ahí. Cosas muy malas. La casa resonaba con los recuerdos de los gritos y sollozos de los condenados. Remus compadecía a cualquiera que hubiera escogido ese lugar como refugio, por cualquier razón. Caminó de puntillas por el oscuro corredor, cada paso lo alejaba más y más de su colega.

Alastor Moody caminó hacia la derecha. Había una puerta de color oscuro asomándose al final del corredor y de alguna manera estaba llamándolo. Podría ser su experimentado sentido de Auror o su ojo mágico, pero él casi estaba seguro, esa habitación era importante. En el momento en que llegó a la puerta sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. La habitación tenía una barrera. Sin embargo, esta era débil. El que había lanzado el hechizo estaba muerto y este podía romperse fácilmente. El disolver los hechizos que sellaban la puerta fue un trabajo sencillo para alguien de la experiencia de Alastor.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Moody levantó su varita, lanzó un hechizo _lumos_. ¿Qué estaba aguardando adentro? Quién o lo que fuera, había sido encerrado en la habitación por alguien que ahora estaba muerto. ¿Algún sospechoso se había recluido dentro y luego había cometido suicidio? ¿Iba a encontrar un cuerpo? ¿O la habitación había sido cerrada por alguien que se había ido y había sido asesinado en la batalla? ¿El cuarto estaba cerrado para proteger lo que estaba dentro, o para evitar que escapara? ¿La habitación contenía un arma o un prisionero? Esos eran los pensamientos en la mente de Alastor mientras entraba cauteloso por el umbral.

—¿Quién está ahí? —llamó hacia la oscuridad, sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra, su hechizo _lumos_ alumbraba el lugar. Una pequeña habitación. Una cama. Y muy poco más.

Algo se movió.

Alguien.

Alguien saltó fuera de la cama y ahora estaba de pie, agazapado al otro lado, medio escondido detrás de los pies de la cama.

—Aurores —gritó Moody—. El lugar está rodeado. Bajen sus armas.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta. No en palabras al menos, sólo asustados jadeos de la delgada y pálida figura. Claramente esta no tenía armas. Ese no era un mortífago. Sólo podía ser un rehén.

Alastor levantó su varita un poco más alto para permitirse ver mejor a la persona que encaraba.

Miró con más atención, para medir a su oponente en potencia. ¡Porque incluso un rehén podría intentar pelear si estaba lo suficientemente asustado! No estaba preparado para lo que descubrieron sus ojos.

¡Un niño! Bueno, por lo menos alguien joven si no es que era un niño. Un chico. Delgado, pálido, vestido en nada más que hilachos. Él estaba tan blanco como una hoja, con cabello que igualaba su piel. Tenía ojos color gris azulado, y estaban muy abiertos de terror. Temblaba visiblemente, lo cual podía ser por el frío o por el miedo, tal vez por ambos. Se aferraba a la cama como buscando fuerza, y miraba a Alastor como un ratón ve al gato que lo tiene arrinconado y está a punto de matarlo.

—¡Tranquilo! —dijo Alastor, queriendo reconfortar al chico de alguna manera, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, estaba extrañamente asustado.

Bajó su varita ligeramente para verse menos amenazador.

El chico se veía como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo, estaba mirando alrededor desesperado, como buscando un escape.

Alastor lo miró fijamente. Él no estaba usando hilachos, después de todo, estaba usando encaje. Pedazos de encaje.

¡Lencería! Él apenas estaba vestido, pero lo estaba. Vestido para una sola cosa. Un siniestro escalofrío recorrió a Ojo Loco. ¡Había visto varias cosas en su tiempo, pero esto era completamente otra cosa!

—¡Tonks! —gritó Alastor—. ¡Tonks! ¡Ven aquí!

En el piso de abajo, Tonks brincó, checó con Sadler si podía dejarlo con los prisioneros antes de subir corriendo la escalera.

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo Alastor como si estuviera hablando con un caballo asustado—. Soy del Ministerio. Ahora estás a salvo.

El chico se encogió de miedo, con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó sus manos hasta su rostro como buscando protección.

—¿Estás bien, Ojo Loco? —preguntó Tonks, casi sin aliento cuando aparecía por la puerta.

—Creo que necesitamos tu sensibilidad femenina aquí… —susurró Moody e hizo un gesto hacia su aterrado cautivo.

—¡Demonios! —exhaló Tonks, casi en silencio mientas veía al chico agazapado.

—No sé quién es. O cómo llegó aquí —aclaró Alastor en un susurró—. La habitación tenía una barrera. Él estaba encerrado adentro.

—Está bien —susurró Tonks, acercándose al chico lentamente—. Ahora estás a salvo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte. —Se acercó más—. ¿Vas a permitírnoslo?

Tonks hizo una pausa, guardó su varita. Después de todo el pobre chico estaba desarmado. Ella se quitó su largo abrigo rojo y se lo extendió al chico.

—Ten… —ofreció gentilmente.

El muchacho no lo tomó. No se movió. Ella dio un paso más cerca, y luego un poco más, sosteniendo el abrigo hasta que llegó junto al chico. Él no salió corriendo. No había a donde ir.

Tonks colocó gentilmente el abrigo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho. Él tembló. Ella mantuvo su brazo alrededor de él.

—Está bien… —susurró la Auror—. Estás a salvo. Vamos a llevarte lejos de aquí.

Remus apareció en la puerta, habiendo escuchado el grito de Moody.

—¿Qué cara…? —comenzó, y luego se detuvo, las palabras se quedaron congeladas en sus labios—. ¡Por la barba de Merlín! —exclamó completamente incrédulo. Se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. No puede… ¡No puede ser!... ¿Draco Malfoy?

Moody miró a Remus como si este se hubiera vuelto loco. ¡Draco Malfoy estaba muerto! Nadie lo había visto por más de un año. Él estaba perdido. Se había ido. Fallecido. Él había estado perdido por tanto tiempo que el Ministerio lo había dado por difunto y cualquier investigación concerniente a su desaparición había sido cerrada. Aun así, Remus había dicho su nombre. Y él había conocido al chico, le había enseñado en Hogwarts, tan sólo un año antes de su desaparición. Era posible, era probable que lo reconocería ahora.

Tonks también se había quedado congelada donde estaba, y miró hacia el chico. Ella podía sentir los huesos de él, incluso a través del abrigo.

—¿Tú eres…? —comenzó la Auror— ¿Eres… Draco Malfoy? —susurró, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de él—. Nosotros, nosotros te buscamos —dijo, y luego se le atragantaron las palabras.

El chico no habló. Esas personas estaban mirándolo. Estaban haciéndole preguntas. Estaban hablándole. Él no podía recordar la última vez que un extraño le había hablado. No sabía cómo responderles. Identificó a uno de ellos. Lo reconoció de lo que parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Asintió con la cabeza. Ellos lo conocían. Le habían llamado por su nombre.

—¡Dioses de los cielos! —susurró Remus, se apresuró hacia el frente, hacia Tonks y el asustado cautivo—. ¡Draco, pensamos que estabas muerto! —exclamó.

El chico no dijo nada, pero tomó aire abruptamente, sus ojos no se veían menos asustados que antes. Tonks y Remus se pararon a cada lado de él.

—Vamos a sacarlo de aquí —dijo Moody al fin. Ese lugar era sombrío. Horrible en maneras que no había esperado. Era tiempo de marcharse.

Caminaron hacia la puerta.

—¿Dón-dónde está él? —Una voz tímida y temblorosa tartamudeó.

Se detuvieron al unísono. El chico podía hablar.

—¿Dónde está quién? —dijo Tonks gentilmente con gran preocupación.

—El Señor Oscuro…—El chico continuó—. Él dijo… —se detuvo.

Todos estaban mirándolo de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijo él, Draco? —preguntó Tonks, acariciándole el pálido rostro con una cuidadosa mano.

—Él dijo que volvería —pronunció el chico.

Tonks miró a Moody y luego a Remus. Ahí no todo era lo que parecía.

—Él… él fue derrotado —respondió ella, sin estar segura de si estaba reconfortando al muchacho o disculpándose hacia él—. Draco, él fue vencido en la batalla. Está muerto. Ahora estás a salvo.

Draco no dijo nada. El Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado. Y ahora estaba en manos de esas personas. Sería estúpido, muy estúpido hablar, sin importar lo mucho que había añorado hablar con alguien.

—Estás a salvo —repitió Tonks, agarrando al chico fuertemente.

—Remus, Tonks y tú pueden llevar al chico… —instruyo Moody—, Sadler y yo llevaremos a los tres prisioneros.

—¿A dónde lo llevamos? —preguntó Remus.

Moody se detuvo en seco. ¿A dónde lo llevarían? ¿Qué era él? ¿Un prisionero? ¿Un rehén? ¿Un seguidor? ¿Un criminal o una víctima? ¿Debían llevarlo a Azkaban o a San Mungo? ¿Podían llevarlo al Ministerio para pedir asilo? Sin embargo, era poco probable que el chico fuera capaz de pedir cualquier cosa, hablaba muy poco. No podía defenderse a sí mismo.

—Llévenlo a una celda del Ministerio —anunció Alastor—. Llévenlos a todos ahí. Pónganlos separados ya que así es como van a ser juzgados. Llévenlo a las celdas, pero vean que esté a salvo. Necesitamos avisar que lo encontramos.

Tonks sostuvo a Draco apretadamente.

—Lo llevaré a una celda —dijo ella—. Y le encontraré ayuda. No le dejaré. ¡Después de todo él es mi primo!

Draco entendió muy poco de eso. Él había olvidado que tenía familia.


End file.
